


invitational

by mistake



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Afterlife Sex, Arranged Marriage, Blow Jobs, Cross-Generation Relationship, Drabbles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Time, M/M, Mild Angst, Random Pairing Generator, Sex From Beyond The Grave?, stretch marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-12 14:05:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15341442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistake/pseuds/mistake
Summary: A collection of drabbles and short dirty pieces.





	1. Pansy/Bartemius Jr - Wedding Night

**Author's Note:**

> A Generator chose these ships, and another generator chose the kinks.

“Spread your legs, little love,” Bartemius breathes, his torrid lips grazing over the silky flesh of her thighs. She has stretch marks there, where he’s kissing. The girls in Slytherin had always told her men wouldn’t like those, that she’d have to use spells and potions to get rid of them, but Bartemius doesn’t seem to mind. 

It’s their wedding night and this is the first time Pansy has ever been alone with the man. She’d been scared before, terrified to follow him up to their marital bed, but now, with his lips on her parts, she’s never felt safer.


	2. Harry/Justin - Blow Jobs + Hurt/Comfort

Harry’s trying not to cry. It would be really embarrassing to cry during sex, wouldn’t it? Maybe if he did cry, Justin would run off and tell his fellow Hufflepuffs all about it. Maybe they’d laugh at him again like they did in fourth year.

Justin’s on his knees, balanced comfortably between Harry’s spread legs. He’s got Harry’s cock in his mouth, letting the weight of it rest on his tongue. Before he stuffed his mouth full, let Harry’s cock slip all the way to the back of his throat, Justin had been comforting him, he thinks. 

This is comforting. 


	3. Fred/James Sr - Afterlife Fucking

Fred hasn’t been dead all that long, but so far he thinks it’s not all that bad. He’s a bit disorientated, a bit sad; he misses George and his mum and it breaks his heart knowing what his death is probably doing to them. So, having someone here with him, someone to take care of him - it’s really helping. 

Sweat beads on James’ forehead, his brow furrows from exertion. Every thrust rocks Fred’s pliant body further along the stone steps of… wherever they are. Dead Fred’ll cum soon, he’ll cum full of Harry Potter’s dead daddy’s cock. Pretty morbid really. 


End file.
